


Lonely Nights TYL!Hibari Kyoya x reader

by Cow_Moooooo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Moooooo/pseuds/Cow_Moooooo
Summary: *This is just to start up the story, first chapter will be posted tomorrow!
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Lonely Nights TYL!Hibari Kyoya x reader

(Y/N) = Your Name  
(H/T) = Hair Type  
(H/C) = Hair Color  
(H/L) = Hair Length  
(S/C) = Skin Color  
(E/C) = Eye Color

“Hello darling” you murmured as your (E/C) eyes locked onto the cloud guardian, he looked down at your disheveled body.

He had met you three years ago, by chance while on a mission. You had caught his eye when he witnessed you dress an injured bunny in a field, all the while you looked beat up yourself.

He always visited you while on break, you wonder though, why come to this scruffy house in this unkempt neighborhood. His hand reached out, gently resting on your head, a small sigh escaped your lips, “Kyoya, how was your day today? What did you feel?” you knew him too well, he spoke with his eyes, “Come” you beckoned to which he complied. He never showed it, but he’s been damaged, your father always told you, “The ones that push love away are the ones who need it the most.” you keep those words to your heart.

You loved the simpler things, although sometimes he didn’t know how to approach you, all of this was new to him, different and something about you had caught his attention, he wanted to take you out of here, out of this poverty, but he couldn’t bring himself to bring you into the world of mafia, he couldn’t put you in that kind of danger, and even then if you found out would you fear him? And the things he’ll do. He hated thinking these trivial things, you struck something inside him, and these new feelings and thoughts that came with it, was hindering. His eyes narrowed as they met yours.

Warm hands met his cheek, it caught him off guard from his thoughts. 

“Stop that, whatever you were just thinking. Can you feel the warmth of my hands? Those thoughts that abrupt your mind, they don’t matter, only this moment does, right now does, Kyoya.”

You have a lot of patience. The first time he ever approached you he wouldn’t say anything, the first year he’d just come by randomly to the spot where you dressed the bunny, he’d always find you there. Never speaking a word to you, just sitting under a tree, either reading or napping. The second year, he spoke to you but very little, just small grunts. And now, your third year with him. He couldn’t find you in the field for a couple of days, so he searched all over, where had you been? And that’s when he found you outside a house, your house to be exact. From there he’d visit you.

Still, you regret nothing, as long as it takes, you will show him everything will be okay, connections are okay, love is okay.

You caressed his cheek, “May I hold you?” 

He hesitated a bit, but obliged, laying his head onto your chest, your hand slowly wrapped around the back of his head. Few words escaped his lips, he spoke with his actions and you understood this. These moments don’t last for long though, Hibari’s phone started to ring, ‘Time for work’ you thought. He got up to leave and that’s when you decided to ask him “Kyoya, where do you work?” he stopped in his tracks. For the amount of time that you’ve known him, his work and its whereabouts is still unknown to you.

He gave you a side glance, “That is of no importance to you” and walked out.

You watched him leave through the window by your bed. You felt no anger, those negative feelings had died years ago, they died with your father. He had been taken from you at a young age, your mother had left you both after your birth, but even with this he was a good man, he always taught you to love the ones you share with this world, everyone and thing has the same value as you, respect the plants, bugs, and animals. To live everyday as your last. 

You don’t know how or why but your father had been killed in an accident, it was the day he went off to work, he had found a new job that paid well and as soon as he left, he never came back. When you went to look for him that same day, it was in a different city where you had seen it, ambulances,cops, a crime unknown. Just labeled as an accident from the police. You never got closure or justice, but you vowed to live life with no unnecessary feelings, you’d follow the words your father would preach.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is just to start up the story, first chapter will be posted tomorrow!


End file.
